A cruel love
by target-in-the-finder
Summary: Seto Kaiba's lived his life unable to become attached to anything other than his company. People never held his interest, but that all changed when he met a certain hazel eyed boy... Warning this will be a dark-fic, so please read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, Thankyou for clicking on this fic. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy it, usually I would wait to write the authors note at the end, but I thought I would put it at the start just so that I can clarify a point. I originally posted this story three years ago, but deleted it, so if anyone on the off chance has read this before and feels that it is similar to another story, then this is the reason. I know this point seems unnecessary, but I just didn't want anyone thinking I had stolen another authors work. Anyway onwards to the story._

Prologue:

T  
he incessant droning of the alarm on his bedside table was usually the first noise that greeted him each morning. There was nothing more unpleasant to him than it's screeching call and he would love nothing more than to completely obliterate it with a well aimed fist whenever he heard it, but alas his dear sister had the foresight to always place it out of his reach whenever she set the alarm for him each night and by the time he had dragged himself from the warmth of his bed each morning and within arms length of the offensive object, then his anger would have dissipated enough for him to only feel the need to hit the stop button with a little more force than necessary.

This was his usual morning routine and as much as he loathed it, he had become accustomed to it, so the fact that he was currently being allowed to wake up naturally and in silence was very disconcerting for him. His back arched out as he stretched slightly and rolled onto his back while yawning quietly. He had to quickly squeeze his eyes shut as a stray beam of light escaped from between his drawn curtains and assualted him, he bathed in the feeling of its warmth for a moment and almost drifted back off into slumber, but decided against it because he was curious about what his older sister was up to. Shizuka would always wake him up without fail, even on weekends, because she believed it would be wrong of him to waste entire mornings in bed, not that he agreed with her opinion, but he just couldn't get angry at his beloved sister no matter what she did. Of course he wouldn't admit that to her of course though.

"Urgh, I suppose I should drag myself out of bed then", with a groan he lifted himself up with his palms into a sitting position and then swung his legs over the side of the bed in a slightly sluggish movement, due to not having woken up properly yet. He stood up and stretched again in an effort to dispel any remaining tiredness, it proved slightly effective and his limbs seemed to regain a little more of their strength, so he continued onwards and moved towards his goal, which was to find his sister. He made to exit his bedroom door without bothering to change out of his pyjamas, which consisted of a plain white vest and pyjama bottoms that hung loosely on his hips.

"Shizuka, are you in there?" he asked while tapping on her bedroom door lightly. He'd learned at a young age to never just barge into her room or else he would have to face her wrath, which was amusing on some days when he wanted to tease her, but it was too early for him to do this today and he was too sleepy to be able to get away from her in time. When there was no reply he made his way downstairs while being careful not to trip on the hem of his bottoms as he did so. A flurry of movement caught his eye in the living room and he moved towards it. Upon closer inspection he realised that it was his mother and Shizuka. Shizuka was presenting two dresses to her mother and he assumed he was asking her opinion on which one she whould wear.

"Ah! Katsuya. It's good you're finally up. Help me pick a dress for your sister. We are having difficulty choosing between these two", his mother spotted him and beckoned him over. With a resigned sigh he moved towards them and began inspecting the dresses. The first dress was a conservative emerald knee length silk dress with short sleeves that was fitted at the waist, then flowed out as it went futher down. The second dress was black with long sleeves and was incredibly fitted with a pencil skirt and an open back.

"I think you should wear the green one. I don't like the idea of you going out with your back exposed. I'd have to kick the asses of any guys who stared for too long" he huffed petulantly at which his mother and Shizuka giggled slightly, which made him glare at them a little.

"Thanks Kat, but I can look after myself"she held the green dress against her body and looked at herself in the living room mirror for a moment, "but I think I will go with you option. Oh and I'm not going out anywhere anyway" she smiled at his confused face.

"If you're not going out then why are you going to all this effort?" he paused for a moment as he remembered his original purpose for seeking Shizuka out, "And why didn't you set my alarm today? You never let me sleep in" Katsuya eyed her suspiciously and she continued to smile at him.

"Oh Shizuka! You didn't tell him? I thought it was strange that he was being so docile this morning" his mother chimed in and he turned his confused glance to her instead.

"What didn't she tell me?" he hated the feeling of not knowing what was going on and it was starting to frustrate him a little. His mother opened her mouth as if to speak, but stopped as she seemed to realise something.

"I almost forgot to start preparations, we'll be behind schedule if I don't start now. Darling Shizuka will fill you in" his mom placed her hand on his shoulder briefly as she hurried out of the room and towards the kitchen. He turned towards Shizuka again.

"Well Katsuya I didn't tell you because I thought you would over react" he raised his eyebrow in question as she continued, " you usually do whenever men are involved..." she continued to smile gently as she said this and prepared for his outburst.

"Men! Do you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?! I want to meet him" his over protectiveness towards his sister surfaced again and he inwardly cursed whoever this man was. He surely wouldn't be good enough for his sister.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to see if I was serious about him before introducing him to you" she blushed slightly and glanced downwards as she continued "And I am serious. I didn't wake you up this morning either because I wanted to make sure there was time to get everything ready for today without any distractions" he gaped silently at her.

"So you just decided to spring this on me? Did mom and dad know?" he gestured towards the kitchen where his mother currently was. Shizuka nodded and her voice remained as calm and gentle as always.

"Yes they both knew and mom has been helping me out this morning with the preparations. I also though it would be best for you to find out this way. I didn't introduce you to him already because you tend to scare whoever I am dating off with your over protectiveness" she sat down on the sofa in the living room and then grasped Katsuya's hand gently and pulled him down to sit next to her. "I know you only do it because you care, but please just this once will you try to be civil with him, I think I could have a future with him". Upon seeing the sincere look in her green eyes he realised he couldn't say no, with a resigned sigh he leaned back into the chair and looked away from her.

"Fine I'll give him a chance, but if I see any sign of him being an asshole, then I'll let him know about it" Shizuka clapped her hands together in triumph and then launched herself at Katsuya and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thankyou! I know you won't regret it" she kissed his cheek quickly and then got up quickly with a large grin on her face. He then found himself being forcibly dragged off the seat he was only placed in moments ago. "Well go get dressed then, he'll be here in two hours" she pushed him towards the stairs, but he forced her to a halt as he dug his feet into the floor and looked over his shoulder at her in surprise.

"He's coming today?!" she furrowed her brow at him for a moment.

"Well yes, I though you gathered that from all my talk about preparations" his body slackened slightly and she continued pushing him.

"Ah yeah, I got distracted by the other things you said, so that kind of slipped my mind..." he sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that morning, " What a bad way to start my weekend". He resigned himself to his fate as he allowed his sister to take him to his room so that he could get ready to meet a man that he already disliked severely. 

The sound of panicked breathing was all that could be heard in the room. The man was trying his hardest to keep it under control, but it was impossible under that icy blue gaze. Just glancing at them caused his heart rate to increase further and for a nervous sweat to break out on the surface of his skin. He wiped his clammy palms against his trouser legs and then tried to plead his case with his boss once again.

"Sir I..." his words stopped before they left his tongue as the mans gaze failed to cease. What made it unsettling was the lack of anger or any other negative emotion, they were void of any emotion, which made them all the more frightenening.

"I don't want to hear it" his bosses voice was equally as icy as his gaze. "Why should I give you another chance when it has been revealed that you leaked confidential information to another company about one of our prototype products?"

"But Sir... I didn't know that she was from another company... We were dating, I though I could trust her" he looked down ashamed at his own mistake. His boss leaned back into his office chair without breaking his gaze.

"No excuse will suffice. Pack up your desk and leave" his tone was final, but the employee decided to plead again for another chance. He clenched his fists that rested on his knees as he spoke.

"P-please sir! I swear I can make it up to you!" his boss looked away for a moment and he smiled nervously believing that maybe his words had gotten though to his boss. When he turned to look at him again though he realised that he was mistaken as his boss stood up and placed his palms on the desk as he leaned forward menacingly.

"If by make it up to me, you mean paying me back the money that I lost in bringing production of the prototype product forward, then by all means I'll accept that. If not leave. I believe I am being incredibly gracious by allowing you to just walk away without your job" he gestured towards the door and sat back down. "Leave, before I change my mind and you lose something else" he swivelled his chair around to look outside at the street below in the large glass panels that covered the entire wall. He didn't have to turn around to know the man had left as he heard him stumble as he almost tripped over a chair leg as he made a desperate dash for the door. His desprate breathing was able to be heard even as he reached the lift. Approximately ten minutes later he watched as the man ran blindly into the street and into oncoming traffic with no apparent fear of the danger it posed as he was more focused on escaping a threat of a different kind. Pity, if he had paid attention he may have noticed the black car that he was currently plastered to the hood of after it had swerved and pinned him to another car. He watched the chaos that ensued afterwards for a short while turning back to his desk and taking out his phone. After selecting the correct number he put the phone to his ear and spoke without giving the customary greeting.

"Roland. Ensure that the car is disposed of afterwards" after the brief message he ended the call and then sighed remembering that he an afternoon appointment to attend and if he wanted to arrive on time then he would have to make haste.

The car ride seemed to be shorter than usual, which may have been due to him choosing to drive himself instead of being chauferred. He did have a tendancy to drive faster when he was in control because the mild adrenaline rush it created was pleasant. Another reason the journey may have seemed shorter may have been because of his lack of desire to actually attend the appointment. He had no issue with the girl that he was going to meet, she was attractive, pleasant and well mannered, but like every other person he had ever met she failed to stir anything within him at all and he still continued to feel the cold detatchment that he usually felt. He had courted this one for longer than he usually would and even he was unusure why he had dragged it on for this amount of time. With this thought he decided that after this afternoons event he would end the relationship with her before she started to grow too attached to him, not that it would bother him, but it would be troublesome for his public image if she started to pester him about it afterwards. With a glance at his watch he realised it was five minutes before the appointed time, so he exited his car and then locked it behind him. Within a few moments he found himself before a pale red door, which he gave two firm knocks before putting his arm back by his side and waiting for the door to be answered.

Katsuya grumbled to himself from his spot on the sofa by his dad as he heard the knocks at the door. His dad patted him on the shoulder while laughing at him, clearly everyone was amused by his suffering. He watched as Shizuka hurried to the door wearing the emerald dress that he had helped her choose. He looked down at his own outfit and grinned at his own small victory in regards to his clothing. Shizuka had tried to get him to wear something formal, but he stood his ground and after twenty minutes of staring each other down, Shizuka gave up and allowed him to wear what he wanted. He decided upon his black skinny jeans and just a plain white t-shirt that clung to his lithe form nicely. The sofa shifted as his dad stood up suddenly to greet the man who he had yet to look at. He could also hear his mother greeting him eagerly.

"Katsuya" his sister called him and he was loathe to turn around, but he supposed he had to eventually or else he would look like a brat and he didn't want Shizuka's boyfriend to have any advantage over him. He slowly turned around with a glare on his face, which slowly turned into recognition as he took in the chest nut hair and icy eyes, but before he could say his name his sister announced him. "Katsuya meet Seto Kaiba. I hope you'll get along with each other".

__

I thought this would be a decent place to end the prologue, later chapters will be in more detail and will mainly be in first person from each characters perspective. I'd love to hear feedback because I would like to know if people would like a continuation. I will warn you though that this fic will get darker as it goes along, so read at your own risk. Well until the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Before I begin this chapter I would like to personally thank MichelleKelly for her kind review. Thank you! It inspired be to begin writing this chapter much earlier than I had originally planned to. _

_I know I said that the chapters would become longer and they will, but just for now I want to put every characters point of view in a different chapter mainly because I don't know how to put spaces between the text and I don't like it when the whole piece is continuous, so if anyone could kindly explain to me how to do this, then I would be eternally grateful and my chapters would become significantly longer :)_

Chapter one:

"Is an introduction really necessary Shizuka?" I muttered towards my sister with a slightly petulant voice. There wasn't a person in all of Domino that didn't know who Seto Kaiba was, you couldn't avoid being aware of him due to his face being plastered over various billboards advertising his new products and him being in various magazines and press conferences on the television.

"Well I suppose not then Kat" she giggled slightly and placed the tips of her fingers to her mouth gently, " her tone had a hint of seriousness to it. I suppose I should just do it or else I won't hear the end of it afterwards.

"I'd like to say it's a pleasure to meet you," I turned to look at him properly for the first time and stared at him directly in the eyes while smirking, "But then I'd be lying" I rested one hand on my hip as I continued to stare him down. His eyes were unwavering and cold as he stared back at me. He glanced downwards as if to assess me suddenly and that caused me to flinch slightly in discomfort before his eyes travelled back upwards again to stare into mine. For a moment I thought that I saw a spark of emotion in them, but it was gone that quickly that I put it down to my imagination. He stepped forward and I had to fight back the urge to go backwards a step, but I stood my ground and stayed firmly in place, which was a difficult feat due to his dominating presence.

"That's a shame, but I hope to change your opinion of me in the future" he smiled ever so slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes in the slightest. Did no one else see how much of a cold bastard he seemed to be? I glanced over at my family and realised that apparently they didn't. My mother was smiling widely, most likely due to the fact that THE Seto Kaiba was dating her little girl. My father also seemed pleased as he stood with his arm around my mothers shoulder and Shizuka looked happier than I had seen her ever looking before. After noticing this I thought back to the words she had told me earlier today about her really liking this man and with a sigh I decided to at least try to keep my promise of being civil to Kaiba. A sudden movement caught my attention from the corner of my eye and I saw a pale hand being extended towards me. His long slender fingers extended slowly. With a nod from my sister I placed my own hand in his and firmly gripped it.

"Don't think that this means that I approve of you yet" after shaking his hand briefly I made to pull my own smaller hand backwards, but as I met resistance I looked up at him in question. He looked slightly amused as he finally began to loosen his hold on my hand, but not before dragging his fingers tantalisingly over my palm. I glared at him a little as I realised that this bastard was most likely trying to annoy me without making himself look bad in front of my sister and parent.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he made his way over towards my sister at that and placed his hand on the small of her back. "But I will work hard to seek your approval" he smirked slightly at me and that foreign glint returned to his eyes. I seethed inwardly at where his hand was placed and I was glad that I'd helped Shizuka pick out her clothing because if she had gone with the backless black dress and he had touched her in the same place in front of him, then the bastard may have lost a hand.

"See Kat, he isn't that bad is he? I'd really like you to get along" his smirk disappeared as Shizuka looked up at him and it was replaced with the smile from earlier, which to Jou seemed entirely fake, although he hoped he was wrong because as he watched his sister beam back at Kaiba, he realised that her happiness was more important than his own.

"Fine, fine" I waved my hand slightly in a dismissive way and then turned towards my still smiling mother,it was almost like her cheeks had been stapled in place. That had to be painful for her by now. "Mom, what time are we supposed to be eating?"

"In about an hour darling, until then we were just going to maybe have a few drinks" at that she turned towards Kaiba, "I'm so sorry! We've just continued talking in the hallway and I haven't even invited you in properly yet"

"It's really not an issue" he replied courteously, which again did not seem sincere to me, but I tried to push it to the back of my mind. I watched my mother gesture towards the living room and Kaiba and Shizuka made their way through first followed closely by my father. My mother turned to me yet again.

"Darling will you go and get the wine from the fridge for me and the glasses?" she followed the others into the living room without awaiting my reply and I trudged towards the kitchen where I could hear my mother talking to Kaiba in an excited tone with Shizuka and my father occasionally joining in. I rifled through the cupboards to reach for the rarely used wine glasses. My dad was more of a beer drinker and my mother and Shizuka rarely touched the stuff. I considered getting a glass for myself, but I decided against it due to my mother being very strict about underage drinking and her strictness would only increase with our 'important' guest present. I placed the glasses on a tray and they grabbed the bottle from the fridge before making my way towards the crowd. After noticing that everyone was still immersed in conversation I decided to try to discreetly place the tray on the table, so that I could slip away into my room and play video games until it was time for dinner. I thought my plan had succeeded until I heard Shizuka's voice.

"Katsuya, where are you going?" I turned and noticed that I now unwittingly had the whole groups attention, including the unwanted addition. His gaze was the most piercing and it made me slightly uncomfortable, not that I'd ever admit to any form of weakness to him.

"To my room. I'm not really needed, so I thought I'd just come down for dinner" I glanced at Shizuka as she seemed to think this over. My mother beat her to a reply though.

"Jou, you can't be so anti-social, we have a guest!" she seemed appalled at the idea of me leaving. I opened my mouth to reply, but to my surprise it was Kaiba that spoke next.

"I don't mind if he wants to go. I wouldn't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to in his own home" the amusement seemed to be back and I wanted to punch the expression off of his face. Even if he was just acting the part of the gracious guest I still was begrudgingly grateful for him helping me in my attempt to escape.

"I agree with Seto mom. Kat will just get bored anyway" my mother dropped her shoulders slightly in defeat, but nodded her approval at me and I didn't stick around for her to change my mind as I all but ran up the stairs and into the comfort of my own room.


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank dancing elf, Naminerae and mara-kun for their reviews they meant a lot to me and I am grateful that you took the time to write them. Also in response to mara-kun there will be character development hopefully and I don't intend to rush the relationship at all, so please bare with it :p _

_Ah I almost forgot thank you to Bunniku and fandomPhantom for your favourites and thank you to gabrielsgirls93 for your alert._

_Well onwards to the story then!_

The moment my bedroom door was closed behind me I leaned against its slightly cool surface and let out a sigh of relief.

"As much as I don't want to leave Shizuka alone with that icy looking bastard I'm glad I was allowed to escape, I don't think i'd have been able to be nicer to him for much longer" I grumbled under my breath as I pushed myself off of the door and made my way towards my bed, but not before grabbing the controller for my games console and turning on my t.v. After making sure that I was adequately comfortable in my position leaning against the headboard with my legs outstretched haphazardly I began to set up my gaming session and I decided to check whether any of my friends were online.

"Ah, Yug is on" without looking I searched the surface of my bedside table to look for my wireless headset and after knocking over several items I decided to make it easier for myself and actually look at what I was doing. Within moments I had the head set within my grasp and I switched it on just in time as Yug sent me a request to chat. "Hey Yug" I slipped the headset on and resumed my previous position.

"Hi Kat" I heard him fumbling around slightly with something, which I assumed was him arranging his own headset so that it is comfortable. I didn't really understand how he even managed to keep one on with his spikey hair. "I thought you'd be on much earlier, usually on a Saturday you come on first thing"

"Well I slept in a bit-"

"Wait? Your sister actually let you do that?" I chuckled slightly at the sound of surprise in his voice. Of course he knew what Shizuka was like, he'd even experienced it a few times when he'd slept over. Shizuka didn't even let his friends off, something about wasting their youth...

"Yeah man. Trust me I was as surprised as you. I thought I was in a parallel world or something when I woke up" I could imagine my friends smile as he replied.

"Why did she have the sudden change of heart?" I shifted slightly to allow the blood to flow to my left leg that was starting to develop pins and needles before responding.

"She was setting up the house and getting ready to meet her boyfriend" I said the last word with a grimace.

"Oh so she finally told you then?"

"Yeah she did..." I paused in disbelief as his words sank in, I almost fell off the bed with how quickly I jumped up, "How did you know?!" I heard a nervous laugh through the speaker and he at least had the decency to sound slightly sheepish when he spoke.

"Well do you remember last week when I suddenly invited you to the game shop to hang out?" I nodded subconsciously, but realised he couldn't see it so I gave him a verbal confirmation. "Well Shizuka asked me to get you out of the house that day because she was going out to meet the man she was seeing, but she didn't want you to question her about it"

"Did everyone but me know about it?" I threw myself back against the bed again, wincing as I misjudged the distance and hit my head against the headboard. I cradled the injury with my hand and put the now forgotten controller on my bed side table because all the desire to play had left me.

"No just me, you know that Mai and Anzu wouldn't be able to keep it a secret" I felt a small amount of relief at those words.

"Well that's good then I suppose. It's nice not being the only one in the dark" After my head only started to throb slightly I removed my hand. "I'm over it now anyway, the bigger problem is the man himself"

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"Wait she didn't tell you who she was dating?" It felt nice to actually be the one who knew mor for once.

"No, she was quite secretive about it"

"Well it's-" a knock at my door cut me off. "One sec, Yug" I took off my head set and called for the person to enter. My dad opened the door but didn't enter. "What's up dad?"

"It's been an hour now, dinner's about to be served"

"Aw dad can't I have it later? I'm talking to Yug"

"Sure, that's not a problem" he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms with a smirk on his. I raised my eyebrow at him suspiciously. " But you can be the one to explain it to your mother" I stiffened slightly at his words because I knew how pushy mom could get and I didn't want to risk hers and maybe even Shizuka's wrath.

"Fine let me say bye to Yug and then I'll be down" my dad nodded and then went downstairs without bothering to close my bedroom door. I slipped my head set back on. "Sorry Yug I've got to go, I'll speak to you later"

"Yeah no prob Kat, fill me in later then. Bye" I turned the console and t.v off after saying goodbye and smoothed the creases out of my shirt as I made my way towards the dining room. I noticed that the living room was empty, so I assumed everyone was already seated.

"Nice of you to join us Kat" I heard my mother say as I entered the room. I musn't have been quick enough coming downstairs for her liking.

"Surely it is, it must be nice being graced with my presence" I emphasised my point by spreading my arms out in a grand gesture. I knew I was pushing my luck with her slightly but she would never scold me in front of a 'precious' guest, but the look in her eyes meant that she would later but it would be worth it. Without looking at the other occupants of the table I scraped my chair back noisily and grinned slightly at my mothers barely concealed annoyance. I then sloached into the chair which was situated next to my father. My sister was siting across from my father and my mother was next to her at the head of the table. Unfortunately for me I was seated across from Kaiba, but this seat was the best option because the only other spare one would have me siting next to him and that was not an option. The less contact with him the better. I could keep my promise to Shizuka by not talking to him because if I spoke to him I was more likely to insult him. I leaned forward and rested my chin on the table while waiting for the food to be served and I tried to focus on the conversation that was taking place between the occupants of the table. It was just Kaiba talking about his business with my father, so I instantly lost interest.

"Kat, You might want to sit up before mom gets back in here with the food. You know she'll go mad if she sees you" she sounded a little amused, but I took her words seriously after realising that this would most probably push her over the edge a little. As I sat up slowly and reluctantly I caught those blue eyes looking at me again, but they were gone so quickly again that I was unsure of whether I was imagining it or not. "Good choice" she giggled a little and then got up from the table after my mother called her in to help her with serving up the food. A few moments later my father also stood up.

"I'll go get refills. Do you want anything son?" I shook my head in the negative and as he left I realised my mistake at not offering to get them for him when I realised I was left alone with _him_. I crossed my arms and found a sudden interest in a picture that was taken of me and Shizuka years ago. I could feel eyes on me and it annoyed me to no end, I turned to glare at the one responsible.

"What do you want?" he grinned cockily at me and I couldn't help but feel that this was his true face. The grin disappeared, but the strange expression remained in his eyes.

"Nothing at all" his voice was as cool as ever, but his tone wasn't forced like earlier when he was walking with my family. "I just find it rather amusing watching your attempts to ignore my presence" his brow creased slightly, "I've not met any who have done that before. Why is it that you dislike me so much?" his gaze was as unnerving as ever as he awaited my answer. To my own dicontent I answered quickly due to his gaze.

"Because I don't like your type. You are no good for my sister, you're on the news with new women every week" I glared at him and my tone turned quite bitter, "If you mess her around then I'll make you regret it" I locked eyes with him and we stared each other down for a while before he broke the moment with his own amused laugh. It sounded strained as if he didn't make the sound very often.

"Oh really? And how would you succeed in that?" my anger rose at his mocking tone and I clenched my fists unconsciously. " And should you really be saying that to the man who holds your sisters happiness?" my knuckles were turning white at this point and my anger seemed to amuse him further. " You really wouldn't want to jeapordise our relationship would you? I hold you sister _very_ dearly" his voice sounded mocking and I could barerly stop myself as I stood up and grabbed the older man by the collar from across the table.

"Is that a _threat_ you arrogant prick?" my grip tightened, but he didn't seem bothered in the slightest which annoyed me even further because he didn't even deem me as a threat. "Don't you dare play with my sisters emotions" I kept my voice contained somehow so that I wouldn't be heard in the kitchen.

"Perceive it anyway you want brat" He suddenly grasped my hand that was clutching his suit collar and as I tried to pull it back I couldn't due to his strong grip. The situation felt similiar to when he had shook my hand earlier. The grip tightened to the point of pain and I winced slightly. "But don't pick a fight that you have no chance of winning" he suddenly yanked my arm forward and I had to quickly right myself with my free arm on the table to avoid destroying my mothers crockery, but that didn't stop my hips from colliding painfully into the edge of the table. I felt cool fingers grasp at my chin tightly, which then forced my face upwards, so that I was uncomfortably close to Kaiba's face. His eyes really were even more piercing up close and I felt almost frozen to the spot, partially from shock and the rest from his gaze.

"W-what?" my confusion must have been clear on my face as his thumb moved to place itself near the corner of my lips. The act was almost tender and very unfitting for the current situation and his next words.

"Know your place" at that he released me and I recoiled backwards knocking my chair over in the process. He seemed almost happy as he sat in his seat still watching me in a superior way. I don't think I'd ever seen him with that much emotion, but it quickly disappeared as my mother entered the room after most likely hearing the noise I had unwittingly created.

"Is everything okay Kat?" my mother expression was a mix between annoyed and worried. Annoyed at the commotion I was making, but also worried in case I had injured myself.

"Yeah mom I'm fine..." I glanced at Kaiba briefly and noticed he was still watching me, "I just fell out of my chair" my mom sighed at me, but smiled slightly.

"That's why I always tell you to sit in your seat properly. Well if you're fine, I'll go get the food it's ready to be served" she went back into the kitchen and I pulled the chair up before sitting back into it again.

"Your mother is right. You really should try to be less clumsy" I glared at him for his nerve and was about to rebuke him, but I bit my tongue as Shizuka re entered the room with the food. My mother and father shortly followed and seated themselves. I sighed one last time as I realised that this was going to be a long meal.

_Thank you for reading! Please review because I'd love to know what you think and it really does inspire me to write. Also I would like to know if everyone would like this story to be in both Seto's and Jou's points of view or just Jou's? I'm unsure at the moment. Anyway until next time! x_


End file.
